comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero Worship
Hero Worship is published by Avatar Press. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Hero Worship #5: 31 Nov 2012 Current Issue :Hero Worship #6: 02 Jan 2013 Next Issue :none Status Monthly series. Scheduled for six issues. Characters Main Characters *Zenith *Adam Minor Characters *Bryan *Martin *Dwayne *Tour Guide Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Hero Worship #6 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Hero Worship #5 Hero Worship #4 Hero Worship #3 Hero Worship #2 Hero Worship #1 A tale about the ultimate celebrity, an indestructible superhero called Zenith, and the rabid fans that worship him. Legions of adoring fans follow every disaster trying to speculate where they can catch a glimpse of their modern messiah. What happens when an unhealthy obsession leads to one fan getting super powers of his own? Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers Trade Paperbacks History Hero Worship takes place in an America fascinated by its single superhuman, the ultimate celebrity known as Zenith. Crowds show up in the thousands whenever a disaster takes place, eager to see him in action (and sometimes putting themselves in danger just for a glimpse). For the young man named Adam, Zenith is a bit of an obsession — he idolizes and constantly thinks about Zenith in the way that other people might devote themselves to a rock band, a sports athlete, or a television show. So what happens when one day, Adam himself begins to develop powers of his own? When he’s become the very thing he once revered? Adam discovers that Zenith’s existence is not anything like he once dreamed — it’s a dangerous new landscape of manipulation and media, marketing and mania. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers/Creator: Zak Penn & Scott Murphy. Artist/Covers: Michael Dipascale. Publishing History First published in 2012. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 14 Aug 2012 - [http://www.aintitcool.com/node/57611 Ambush Bug Interviews Zak Penn and Scott Murphy about their new comic book Hero Worship and geeks out with them about Incident at Loch Ness!!!] * 13 Aug 2012 - Rockin' Rockin' Comics @ Chicago Comic Con: Michael DiPascale (video) * 27 Jul 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=40104 CCI: Penn & Murphy Talk Avatar's Hero Worship, Marvel Movies] * 22 May 2012 - [http://www.bleedingcool.com/2012/05/22/161824/ In-Depth with Michael DiPascale: Hero Worship] * 18 May 2012 - [http://www.bleedingcool.com/2012/05/18/scott-murphy-of-star-wars-clone-wars-talks-hero-worship/ Scott Murphy of Star Wars: The Clone Wars Talks Hero Worship] * 15 May 2012 - [http://www.bleedingcool.com/2012/05/15/zak-penn-interview-hero-worshi/ Heroes as Celebrities: Zak Penn Discusses Hero Worship] * 23 Apr 2012 - [http://www.deadline.com/2012/04/zak-penn-comic-books-debut-hero-worship/ Zak Penn To Make Comic Book Debut With Six-Issue Series Hero Worship] * ?? ??? 2012 - [http://www.previewsworld.com/Home/1/1/71/977?articleID=124296 Screenwriters Penn And Murphy On Hero Worship] (video) Links *Avatar Press - Publisher's Website *Official Hero Worship Facebook Page Reviews *Ain't It Cool News - Review *Big Planet Podcast - Hero Worship #1 Review *Two Headed Nerd Podcast - Hero Worship #1 Review *Geek Quality - Hero Worship #1 Review *Orbital Comics - Hero Worship #1 Review *My View Comic Reviews- Hero Worship #1 Review *Burnt Wieners Podcast- Hero Worship #1 Review *The Atomic Fallout Society - Hero Worship #1 Review *Closer To Comics- Hero Worship #1 Review *Comic Carnival- Hero Worship #1 Review *The Factual Opinion- Hero Worship #1 Review *Jinxworld- Hero Worship #1 Review *Third Eye Comics - Hero Worship #1 Review *ScienceFiction.com - Hero Worship #1 Review *Arion's Archaic Art - Hero Worship #1 Review *My Comic Network - Hero Worship #1 Review *Poet Skinny's Comic Reviews - Hero Worship #1 Review *Comic Book Resources - Hero Worship #1 Review *Bleeding Cool News - Hero Worship #1 Review *A Comic Show - Hero Worship #2 Review Category:Super-Hero